


Drawing

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Life, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 year old Daisy scribbles and draws on Phil's mission reports.</p><p>Clint is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing

Phil Coulson was sitting on floor with his daughter in her room.  
Daisy was playing with her toys and coloring pictures from the picture book.  
Phil was completing his mission reports.  
Suddenly the phone rang and Phil went to answer it.  
He left the mission reports on the floor.  
Big mistake as he would later find out.

Phil returned 15 minutes later.  
He saw that Daisy had fallen asleep and put her on the bed.  
He sat down to complete his reports only to find that they were scribbled over.  
Phil looked at Daisy and sighed.  
His daughter already had his husbands mischievous streak.  
He would have to write them again.

Later when Phil told his husband what had happened, Clint couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
